


Sins of the Father

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Shifu returns to the SGC and Daniel. As Jack says--this is Daniel, and Daniel doesn't get happy endings.





	Sins of the Father

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Minor character death.  


* * *

"Come on," Jack muttered. 

He stared at the closed iris, its shimmering blue halo evidence that the incoming wormhole was still open. He was waiting for a sign: a message, a hologram, something. This stubborn silence was starting to piss him off.

"Still no IDC, sir," Sergeant Davis said. He glanced up over his shoulder at Jack. "No radio transmission either."

"What...?" Daniel fell silent as he approached the front of the control center and stared into the gate room.

"The gate activated ten minutes ago," Jack explained. He threw his hands up to emphasize his frustration. "Since then--nada."

"Open it."

"Excuse me?" Jack said, turning to look at Daniel. 

"Open the iris." Daniel's gaze was fixed on the gate.

"We have no idea what's on the other side of that wormhole," Jack protested, jabbing a finger in the direction of the gate.

"Trust me." Daniel looked at Jack, his gaze intense. Jack sighed, aggravated by the fact that Daniel continued to demand Jack's faith. Aggravated that he kept falling for it. He leaned over to grab the mic.

"Security team, stay sharp." Jack glanced once more at Daniel, then gave the order for the iris to be opened. 

Daniel took off, jogging down the steps and around the corner into the gate room. Jack followed close behind, muttering dire predictions under his breath. He quickly assessed the security personnel, assuring himself that they were alert and prepared. 

"Daniel, how about giving me a...." Jack stopped in his tracks as a young boy stepped through the event horizon. His clothing was dirty, the bottom edge of his robe frayed. The boy himself was thin and almost as dirty as his robes, but easily recognizable as the child to whom Shau're had given birth. Given his past activities at the SGC, his appearance was not likely to be a good thing in Jack's book. He was grateful to note, out of the corner of his eye, that Daniel, too, appeared to be waiting cautiously. 

"Greetings, Daniel." Shifu bowed to Daniel. He turned and bowed to Jack. "Colonel O'Neill."

"General," Jack said automatically. Shifu tilted his head, then nodded, accepting the correction. 

"Shifu, what are you doing here?" Daniel asked. 

"Oma instructed me to return to you."

"Oma?" Jack said skeptically. 

The boy's eyes never left Daniel. "She said I would be safe with you."

* * *

"I guess I should've expected this," Daniel said. He bit back a sigh when he saw Jack's grimace out of the corner of his eye. Daniel sat to Jack's immediate right, Teal'c next to Daniel. On the other side of the briefing room table, Sam and Dr. Carmichael were both staring at him.

"After all," Daniel continued, restlessly tapping his pen against the table. "With Oma trapped in eternal battle with Anubis, there's no one to care for Shifu."

"Why does he need to be cared for? Isn't the kid ascended?" Jack asked.

"Shifu? No," Daniel said. 

"I can assure you the boy is completely human," Carmichael interjected. 

"Booby traps?" Jack asked.

"No, sir. I've given him a thorough examination and he's a normal, healthy child." Carmichael shrugged. "He needs a few hot meals and a good night's sleep, but otherwise he's fine."

"So why is he here?" Jack asked.

"He told you," Daniel said. "Oma sent him."

"But why, Daniel?" Sam asked. "Wouldn't it have been safer for him to remain ascended?"

"Shifu has never been ascended," Daniel said. 

"Surely you are mistaken, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said. "I, myself, witnessed Shifu assume non-corporeal form when he left the SGC."

"That wasn't Shifu. That was Oma," Daniel said. He shook his head at the perplexed expressions of his teammates. "It was all Oma. Well, Shifu was here, but Oma was the one who gave me that...dream. And it was Oma who took Shifu away before we could harm him. Or ourselves."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked. "These ascended types can be a little cryptic."

"Okay," Daniel set his pen aside and focused his gaze on Jack. "Consider this fact--the Ascended don't use the stargate."

"They have no need of stargates since they can travel through space itself," Teal'c said. 

"Exactly," Daniel said with a nod. "So why is it that whenever she's traveling with Shifu, Oma uses the stargate? Leaving Kheb, when he was just a baby, and then again here at the SGC?"

"You're saying it's because Shifu is human?" Sam said.

"Human, and therefore unable to survive in the vacuum of space," Daniel said. "Oma can enclose him within her non-corporeal being. She can protect him to some extent that way, but not completely. And not for prolonged periods of time."

"So...why didn't Oma ascend him?" Jack asked. 

"He's just a child."

"She ascended the entire population of Abydos, including children," Jack pointed out. 

"Because their only alternative was death. And probably because she felt a little responsible for what happened."

"That must've been a new experience for her," Jack said under his breath. 

"The point is that Shifu has never been in any immediate danger," Daniel said after throwing Jack a warning look. "Oma would never deprive him of his corporeal life without a good reason."

"He must be free to live as a human, to learn his path," Teal'c said.

"To rob him of that would be unconscionable," Daniel agreed. 

"But...." Sam hesitated, visibly trying to form some sense of Daniel's words. "I thought Oma was teaching him to be one of the Ascended?"

"She was guiding him on the path to enlightenment," Daniel said. "And she was helping him to deny the evil Apophis burdened him with. But she allowed him to remain human."

"All right, so he's just a kid, albeit a rather strange one. The question is what do we do with him?" Jack said. 

"*We* don't do anything," Daniel said immediately. "He's my responsibility."

"He's not your kid, Daniel," Jack said. His gentle tone wasn't quite enough to compensate for the sting of the words. 

"Oma sent him to me," Daniel said. "And there must've been a reason she did."

"She knows that, because of Shau're, you have a sort of relationship with Shifu," Sam said.

"Oma knows that you will be a fierce protector of the boy," Teal'c added. 

"I will," Daniel said. He let out a deep sigh. "Although I'll be the first to admit that her faith in me is probably misplaced."

* * *

"Why must I wear such uncomfortable clothing?"

Daniel paused at the sound of Shifu's voice, then finished shoving a stack of brand new, freshly laundered t-shirts into the dresser drawer. He straightened up and turned around. Shifu was standing just inside the door to his new bedroom, dressed in another of the new t-shirts and picking at the pair of new jeans he wore. 

"Well, this is what kids wear here. On this planet. In this country."

"You wish me to conform?"

"No," Daniel said slowly. He used the act of putting away a stack of brand new, freshly laundered underwear to give himself a moment to think. He'd done his best, with Jack's help, to turn the spare bedroom in his house into any young boy's haven. Trouble was, Shifu was not any young boy. He and Daniel were both struggling with the need for Shifu to acculturate versus the desire to preserve his unique viewpoint.

"I want you to be yourself," Daniel said finally. "That's most important. But clothing isn't you. It's...superficial."

"If it is not important, then why am I not allowed to wear the clothing I wish?" Shifu asked.

"It'll help you fit in. People won't get distracted by your appearance. And if they're not distracted by the exterior, they'll have a better chance of getting to know you." Daniel walked over and tapped Shifu on the head and chest. "Learn to know the real you inside the clothing."

"I don't like them," Shifu said, tugging at the stiff jeans again.

"They'll feel better after they've been worn and washed a couple of times," Daniel said. He saw the expression of disbelief on Shifu's face and gave a mental shake of his head. Although they couldn't use conventional means of calculating Shifu's age, his physical development put him right on the cusp of his teen years. He occasionally showed evidence of having a teen's attitude toward the adults in his life, too. "How about a compromise? Wear these at home, and your robes to the SGC. We'll make the summer a sort of transitional phase."

"I must go to the SGC every day?" Shifu asked.

"Um...yes," Daniel said. He was distracted a moment wondering if he'd gotten all the new clothing washed and put away. He turned to Shifu with a smile. "Remember, General O'Neill has arranged for you to have a tutor. Hopefully by the time school starts again in August, you'll ready to join the rest of the children."

"Oma told me I was intelligent."

"And you are," Daniel agreed. "But you've never learned some of the subjects that your Earth peers have. Things like geography and U.S. history. Your classmates know a lot more about those subjects than you do." A wry smile crossed Daniel's face. "At least, I hope they know a lot more than you."

"But if a tutor can teach me all that I need to know, why must I attend school?"

"Because school is about more than just learning."

"Like sports," Shifu said instantly.

"You've been talking to Jack, haven't you?" Daniel asked. He did his best to school his face into a disapproving look. Shifu grinned and Daniel let his stern look fade. "But yes, Jack's right. Physical fitness is important, along with music and art. Socialization, too."

"I am capable of interacting with other humans."

"Er...right," Daniel said, staring at Shifu. "I think you'll find it's more complex than you may realize. But school is a good place to learn. You'll make new friends, develop new interests."

"Is that what you enjoyed most about attending school?" Shifu asked.

"Me?" Daniel blew out a breath, then sat down on the side of the bed and motioned for Shifu to join him. "Jack would probably be a better person to ask about that. Or Cassie."

"You did not enjoy school?"

"There were many things I enjoyed about school. I just...I wasn't real good at the making friends part," Daniel confessed.

"That surprises me."

"I had to move a lot when I was a kid and it's hard to have to keep making new friends every few years. After a while I stopped trying. I decided it wasn't important." Daniel gave a self deprecating laugh. "I was wrong about that."

"I don't think I will be very good at making friends," Shifu said, his expression thoughtful. "The concept is strange to me."

"I'm not going to kid you--it may be a little difficult, especially at first. But you will find friends." Daniel smiled and put his arm around Shifu's shoulders. "Probably when you least expect it."

* * *

"But I thought the object of the game was to hit the ball," Shifu said, his face a picture of puzzlement. 

"The object is to get around all the bases, but you have to hit the ball to do that." Jack dismissed Shifu's continued confusion with a shake of his head. "Let's just work on your swing for now."

"Like this," Daniel said. He stood just behind Shifu, showing him how to hold the bat correctly. Once he had Shifu's body and the bat in the correct positions, Daniel stepped back and waited for Jack to toss another easy pitch. 

When the notice for the annual picnic had gone up, Daniel had thought it would be the perfect opportunity for Shifu to socialize. He'd be among people, Daniel's colleagues, who were more than used to strangeness. Even their families had gotten fairly used to weirdness over the years, even if they never knew why. Now Daniel had to wonder at the wisdom of his decision. One look at the apprehension, even distrust, that flickered intermittently on Shifu's face and Daniel felt some serious concern about Shifu's ability to assimilate in modern Earth culture.

"Better," Jack said, encouraging even when Shifu missed the ball entirely. He tossed another slow pitch and they both startled when Shifu fouled it off. 

"There you go," Jack said with approval. "But you're swinging late. Choke up a little."

"What?"

"You need to get the bat around faster," Daniel explained. He reached around and shifted Shifu's hands higher. "Try that."

"O'Neill." Teal'c was waving at Jack from over by the grill. Sensing a crisis, Jack gave Daniel a time-out signal and jogged away. 

"I will never be able to do this."

"You will."

"I don't understand the meaning of this exercise," Shifu said. He gave an irritated wave at the park: the picnic tables, the kids on the playground, the adults near the grill drinking beer and offering advice.

"It's a chance for everyone to relax," Daniel said, trying to prevent his own frustration from sounding in his voice. 

"This is relaxing?" Shifu asked, holding up the bat.

"Humans enjoy competition. And this is an opportunity for us to compete in a *non*-lethal arena," Daniel said. "It's a chance for us to get to know each other better, to know each other's families."

"A social bonding experience?" Shifu asked, looking over his shoulder at Daniel.

"No," Daniel said, wishing he'd never allowed Shifu to peruse his old sociology texts. The boy had a difficult enough time relating to people on an emotional level. Immersing himself in textbooks only made it easier for him to approach his interactions in a clinical manner. "Well, yes, it is, but people don't think of it that way. This isn't a tribal rite; it's a picnic."

"But...."

"Shifu, the point is to *not* study every situation, but to simply experience it." Daniel gazed across the ball diamond to where some of the SGC personnel had now gathered to choose up teams for the baseball game. "Do you see Jack?"

"Yes."

"What's he doing?"

"He is smiling." Shifu cocked his head. "General O'Neill does not normally smile so much."

"Exactly. He's having fun."

"General O'Neill has strange ideas about fun," Shifu said.

"I...can't really argue that."

* * *

"Looking a little ragged there, Daniel."

"I'm fine." Daniel jotted down a few more words, then dropped his pen with a sigh. "I was at my wit's end last night."

"What's up?" Jack asked. He pulled a chair up across the desk from Daniel. 

"Sometimes I don't know how to handle Shifu."

"Really? Do tell."

"Last night he contradicted everything I said. He refused to do anything I asked him to do. And when I insisted, he came up with some convoluted reason for why he shouldn't have to do it," Daniel complained. He bristled when Jack began to smile. "What?"

"Kids." Jack folded his hands together and leaned back in his chair, still smiling. "From the minute they can talk they start pushing the limits and your buttons."

"If you say so," Daniel said. "I'm telling you, Jack, he's elevated passive-aggressive to an art form. And he's smart."

"Too smart for you to B.S. your way past him, eh?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Daniel said, his frustration evident.

"Don't worry. This is normal. Every parent feels like pulling their hair out."

"But every parent doesn't have to worry about whether their kid is going to suddenly start expressing the alien evil he was born with."

"Um...." Jack paused to consider Daniel's concern. "Is that something we should be worrying about?"

"No. All I'm saying is that, unlike most parents, I know what's hidden inside his mind."

"So every time he lips off you're waiting for his eyes to glow or for his head to spin around," Jack said. 

"Knowing that an exorcism would be futile," Daniel agreed. He leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know Oma took care of that problem, but...."

"Daniel, believe me when I say that this is only the beginning."

"What?" Daniel asked, looking at Jack with concern. He didn't want to hear that. He wanted reassurance from Jack. At this point he'd settle for false reassurance.

"The worrying," Jack said. "A lot of it will be pointless, or even silly, but it never ends."

"I am so not prepared for this."

"Parenthood is the ultimate in on the job training," Jack said. He stood up and leaned over to pat Daniel on the shoulder. "You're a fast learner; you'll be fine."

* * *

"Sir, I don't want to sound.... But when is Daniel coming back?"

"Not sure, Carter." Jack glanced at Sam, seated behind the wheel of her immaculately maintained car. She was driving Jack, Teal'c and herself across town, employing both precision and speed. Jack was duly impressed, even if she had refused to use his suggested shortcuts. "Why? Getting bored?"

"Well...."

"Yes," Teal'c said from the back seat.

"I'll give one of Daniel's diggers a temp assignment to SG-1," Jack said. He looked over his shoulder and Teal'c nodded his acceptance of the plan. Jack looked at Sam. "Carter?"

"That's fine, sir. Dr. Bluder would be a good choice. We've worked with him before and he can handle himself in the field." Sam gave Jack a quick glance. "I still miss Daniel."

"He's getting the chance to be a dad," Jack said. "Let's give him as much time as we can."

"I know, and I agree," Sam said, turning into the next street. "I'd like to see Daniel get a break. I'd like to see him get a chance at the whole happy home and family thing. Hell, I'd like to see *one* of us get a break in the happy home and family thing."

"I don't think any of us is the type for the happy home and family thing," Jack observed.

"And don't you think that's odd? That of the four of us who ended up on SG-1, none of us is the happy home and family type?" Sam asked. 

"If I were the cynical type, I'd say the fact that we're not the type is the reason why we ended up where we're at," Jack said. Sam turned to stare at him. "That's what I'd say, if...."

"If you were the cynical type," Sam finished.

"Then it is well that you are not the cynical type," Teal'c said. Jack looked into the back seat and grinned at Teal'c. "Among Jaffa it is understood that advancement to positions of greater responsibility brings with it a concomitant reduction in the freedom to maintain a personal life."

"Still sucks," Sam said.

"Indeed it does," Teal'c said.

"Oh, hey, Carter--turn here."

"I think I know the way, sir."

"I do not understand why Cassie must go to Ireland to continue her studies," Teal'c said as they pulled up in the driveway. 

"She doesn't have to go, Teal'c. She wants to," Sam said. 

"It's a good idea," Jack said. He slid out of the passenger seat and waited for Teal'c to join him. "It's a good opportunity to see something new, learn about a different culture."

"Cassandra is from an alien world. I should think that she is already more experienced in dealing with different cultures than most humans."

"Yes, well...." Jack looked across the hood of the car at Sam and shrugged. "Can't argue with that."

"It's only for the summer, Teal'c. And it'll be good for her to get away for a while," Sam said as she walked up the path to the front door. Jack caught up and rapped out a pattern on the front door before Sam could ring the bell.

"Would it not be better for her to be among friends?" Teal'c asked.

"She knows we're here for her, no matter where she's at," Sam said. 

"Sometimes you have to get away from the ghosts," Jack said. He rapped on the door again, this time with a little less patience. 

"Do you believe Dr. Fraiser is haunting Cassandra?"

"No, not haunting. But she's here," Jack said, waving a hand at the house. 

"You're here," Cassie said as she opened the door. 

"Yeah, for like the last five minutes," Jack said. He waited for Sam and Teal'c to enter the house ahead of him. Sam managed to grab a quick hug from Cassie before she darted away. 

"Daniel didn't come?" Cassie asked.

"He's got his hands full these days," Jack said. He pointed at the scattered mountains of clothing and the still mostly empty suitcases with a questioning look for Sam. Teal'c appeared disconcerted by the utter chaos in the living room. 

"Shifu," Sam clarified for Cassie's benefit. She pushed Jack aside and started helping Cassie place the stacks of clothing into the suitcases.

"That is one messed up kid," Cassie agreed.

"That's a little harsh," Sam said. She paused in the act of zipping the suitcase to frown at Cassie. "He's had a big adjustment to make. He spent the first years of his life in peace and enlightenment. Now he's trying to be an American teenager. That's got to be culture shock of the highest order."

"I don't know about enlightenment, but he's twisted," Cassie insisted. She double checked her passport and tickets, apparently unaware of the surprised looks her statement provoked.

"Cassie!" Sam said, shocked. 

"Cassandra," Jack began.

"Look, losing your mother--I get that. Adjusting to a new life on a new planet--get that, too." Cassie looked at Jack. "That's not what's going on with Shifu. Not the whole of it, anyway."

"You are aware of Shifu's origins?" Teal'c asked.

"Harcesis," Cassie said, nodding. "Like I said, he's messed up."

"He's not a Goa'uld," Jack said. 

"Not technically."

* * *

Daniel glanced at his watch and frowned. He really needed to finish this report, but it was late and Shifu had been entertaining himself on the other side of the office for long enough. It wasn't fair to ask a growing young boy to sit quietly for so long. 

Daniel looked across the room to where Shifu sat on the floor in a pose of deep meditation. His gaze was fixed on an object in front of him. Daniel rose slightly and leaned forward to see over the desk.

"Shifu?" Daniel rose the rest of the way and walked around the desk. Shifu was staring at a ribbon device with disturbing intensity. "Shifu."

"I understand how this works," Shifu said.

"Yeah," Daniel said slowly. He vaguely remembered the same understanding, given to him in a dream. "But you have to have naquada in your blood to make it work."

"I do," Shifu said. Daniel stared, surprised. Then he gave himself a shake. It made sense. Both of Shifu's human parents had been hosts which meant that they had naquada in their systems. If they could pass on Goa'uld genetic memory, then why not naquada? 

"The interface between mind and technology is really quite elegant," Shifu continued. 

"Wait. Are you getting this from Apophis' memories? From the Goa'uld memories?" Daniel asked. Shifu nodded. "I thought Oma taught you to forget."

"She was teaching me to forget, but it's hard to continue forgetting now that she's gone."

"I thought...I thought she'd made it *impossible* for you to remember," Daniel persisted, feeling a sudden chill. 

"Difficult, but not impossible," Shifu said. 

"Are you *trying* to remember?"

"That would be dangerous," Shifu said. "However, I believe that by opening my mind to all my new experiences, my new life here, I have unwittingly weakened the barriers that contain the Goa'uld memories."

"You have to stop right now," Daniel demanded. Shifu looked up at him, his gaze flat and unfeeling. "Shifu!"

"I am sorry," Shifu said. His usual composure deserted him. He suddenly looked very much like any frightened boy.

"No, no--it's not your fault," Daniel said. He knelt down in front of Shifu and placed a gentle hand along his cheek. Shifu kept his head down, but his eyes slowly rose to meet Daniel's. "I should've considered the possibility that you'd need help."

"I will try harder," Shifu promised.

"Is there anything I can do?" Daniel asked.

"Within your mind is the knowledge necessary for ascension," Shifu said. "You could help me to ascend."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Daniel said. He couldn't quite put his finger on why he thought it was a bad idea, but he was pretty sure it was. "And even if it was a good idea, I simply don't have the ability to do that. If that knowledge is inside my mind, it's hidden very, very well."

"I understand."

"Maybe...." Daniel paused to consider the idea forming in his mind. "Maybe there is a way."

* * *

"We have to leave." Daniel stood in front of Jack's desk, hands planted on his hips. For a moment Jack continued shuffling through a stack of folders as if Daniel hadn't spoken. Then he set his work aside and met Daniel's impatient gaze.

"Why?"

"Shifu is having trouble keeping his Goa'uld memories repressed so...we have to leave."

"I can't let you do that," Jack said calmly. 

"Yes, you can."

"Okay, I *won't* let you do that," Jack said. He leaned back in his chair, his eyes never leaving Daniel. "If the kid's a problem, we need to keep a lid on it. That'll be easier to do at the SGC."

"If he's a problem then it's better that I get him off the planet," Daniel insisted. "And I may be able to find help for him out there."

"Where?" Jack asked. "Where would you go?"

"Not sure actually," Daniel said. "I think our best bet is to find one of the other Ascended. Shifu remembers some planets where he and Oma met with other Ascended. Hell, even I have some vague recollections."

"And you think one of these extreme non-interventionists is going to help?"

"I think one of Oma's followers would." Daniel shrugged. "I think we have to try."

"I'll be honest with you--I don't have a huge problem with the kid leaving," Jack said. "But I'll be damned if I'm going to let you go, too."

"Jack, whatever else he may be, he's still a child. I can't just toss him out into the universe and hope he lands on his feet." 

"Does Shifu want to repress these Goa'uld memories?" Jack stiffened when Daniel stared at him, his mouth gaping. "What?"

"How can you even ask that?" Daniel asked, indignant. Yes, he'd had the same question but still....

"It's my job to ask questions. Questions which, by the way, you're avoiding."

"Yes, he wants to stop," Daniel said. "I think he's curious--what kid wouldn't be? But he understands the danger." 

"Have you investigated all the possibilities right here in our little corner of the galaxy?" Jack asked. 

"*All* the possibilities?" Daniel said with an incredulous roll of his eyes. "There aren't a whole lot of people on this planet versed in ascension and Goa'uld genetic memory."

"Carter had a snake in her head, and Teal'c knows a hell of a lot about the Goa'uld," Jack suggested. 

"But neither one of them has experience with a harcesis."

"Still...." Jack began.

"Jack, if anyone finds out that Shifu may be able to access his Goa'uld knowledge, they'll lock him in a cell in Area 51 and turn him into a lab experiment. I can't let that happen."

"We fly this under the radar for now," Jack agreed. "But at least talk to Carter and Teal'c. They might know something. Or have a guess. It's worth trying."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"Then we'll have to consider other options," Jack said. "Look, Daniel, no one wants this kid to get hurt but we've got to approach the problem logically."

"Logic only goes so far with this kind of situation."

"It's a start."

* * *

"Shifu," Daniel called as he walked out the back door. He laid the skewers weighted with chicken and veggies on the grill, set the empty platter on the picnic table, and looked around. "Shifu?"

"Coming."

Daniel followed the voice around to the side of the house. He found Shifu crouched down next to a lilac bush, intent on something. Daniel walked up behind him, wondering what had captured his interest this time. 

"Hey, supper will be ready soon. You need to go get washed up." Daniel glanced over Shifu's shoulder and froze. "What...what happened?"

"I wished to understand."

"Er...what?" Daniel stared at the bird lying on the ground in front of Shifu. It was obviously dead, its fragile rib cage torn open. 

"I wished to understand," Shifu repeated, glancing up over his shoulder at Daniel.

"Understand what?"

"Life."

"Did you...? Shifu, did you kill the bird?"

"Sometimes it is necessary to experience the absence of a thing in order to understand the thing itself." Shifu's gaze never wavered. "You are angry with me." 

"I'm angry at what you did," Daniel said. "Surely Oma taught you to respect life, not harm it."

"I wished to understand."

"There are other ways of understanding."

"It was only a bird," Shifu said, becoming defensive. "My father experimented on humans."

"Your...father." Daniel had to turn away. He had to stay calm. He couldn't let his anger and disgust take over. 

"Yes, he learned much from his study of humans."

"First of all," Daniel said, turning back to Shifu. "That's not learning, that's sadism. Second, Apophis is not your father."

"He is more my father than you."

"If you want to get technical, his host was your biological father," Daniel said. 

"That is true. However Apophis gave me my thoughts."

"Go inside," Daniel said. He was surprised at how perfectly calm his voice sounded. He'd never been the type for hysterics, but years at the SGC had given him the ability to face even the most extreme situations with at least a semblance of calm. "Go inside now and wash up. Wait for me in your room."

Shifu frowned, but made his way into the house without argument. Daniel got a small spade from the garage. He quickly and efficiently dug a small hole near the border of a flower bed at the back of the yard. He pretended the slight tremor in his hands was just exertion even though the task was not physically demanding. He placed the dead bird in the hole without looking at it too closely, then scooped the dirt back over it. He grabbed a rock, a chunk of quartz, from the flower bed and placed it over the dirt. He didn't want any roaming animals to make an easy meal of the unfortunate bird.

Daniel returned the spade to the garage. He checked on the kabobs before entering the house. They were nearly done so he moved them out to the sides of the grill, hoping that they wouldn't overcook. In the kitchen he stopped at the sink to wash his hands. They weren't shaking anymore; he was numb from an entirely interior chill.

* * *

"I don't want to go shopping again."

"Don't worry, you aren't." Daniel tightened his grip on Shifu's hand as he led him through the corridor. As usual when at the SGC, Shifu was wearing his robes. Unlike usual, Daniel had given Shifu's tutor the morning off, saying he wanted to take Shifu on a field trip.

"I do not wish to be 'cute'," Shifu continued. Daniel laughed and gave Shifu's hand a squeeze. Shifu had not enjoyed being dragged to the mall by Sam and Cassie. He'd developed an instant and profound dislike for clothes shopping. 

"Don't worry," Daniel repeated. "Cassie's out of the country, and Sam's at the academy, teaching and recruiting for a couple of weeks. You're safe from any further adventures in fashion for the moment."

"Then what is our field trip?" Shifu asked, eyeing Daniel's pack curiously.

"Well...." Daniel jerked to a halt when Shifu planted his feet. He turned to find Shifu studying him.

"We are leaving," Shifu said. 

"Er...yes," Daniel said after quickly checking the hall for any potential eavesdroppers. 

"You do not have permission to leave," Shifu said.

"Er...no." Daniel frowned. "Am I that obvious?"

"Only to me. And perhaps General O'Neill."

"Good thing I've been avoiding Jack then," Daniel said. He tugged at Shifu's hand to get him moving again. They resumed walking toward the control room. Daniel tried to keep his demeanor relaxed, casual. Just a guy going about his business and nothing to attract attention.

"General O'Neill will be angry."

"Yes, he will," Daniel agreed. "He won't be the only one, but he'll probably be the angriest."

"You would risk his anger and possible retribution for me?"

"I made a promise to your mother, to Oma, and to you. I have to do whatever is necessary to fulfill that promise," Daniel explained. "Jack will understand that. He won't *like* it, but he'll understand."

"How are we to do this?"

"I'll take care of dialing the gate," Daniel said. He pulled Shifu into an alcove just around the corner from the steps to the control room. He slipped two scavenged Goa'uld shock grenades from his backpack and handed one to Shifu. "I'll use one of these to clear the control room. I need you to go directly to the gate room and use the other one to incapacitate the S.F.'s."

"They will be unharmed?"

"They'll be fine. I've experience one of these before myself. It's not fun, but it's temporary."

"But you are asking me to harm another."

"Yes, I am." Daniel gave Shifu a searching look. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"The problem is not in doing wrong, it is in growing comfortable with the idea that it is ever acceptable to do wrong," Shifu said. He turned the shock grenade over in his hands, staring at it.

"Sometimes it is acceptable to do wrong in order to achieve a greater good," Daniel said. 

"But how can we be certain that what we do is for the greater good?"

"You're going to have to trust me on this one," Daniel said.

* * *

"Walter," Jack bellowed. There was nothing he hated worse than regaining consciousness in the middle of the control room and not knowing exactly why he'd been unconscious. What he could remember had a decidedly Goa'uld shock grenade flavor to it. That was not a good thing when the nearest Goa'uld *should* be at least a wormhole away. 

"Sir?"

"I want to know who, what, where and why and I want to know right now." Jack shook his head, trying to clear it as he climbed to his feet.

"Yes, sir...but I can't see anything."

"It's only temporary, for crying out loud. Shake it off," Jack said. He couldn't see a damn thing either, and he really didn't have time for this. 

He'd been sitting at his desk minding his own, and the SGC's, business when he'd heard the gate start spinning. When there'd been no announcement from Walter, Jack had pulled his team assignment roster to see which team was scheduled to leave or return at this time, only to find that none were. Curiosity had gotten the better of him, and he'd made it all the way to the foot of the stairs before the grenade detonated.

"O'Neill, what has happened here?"

"Teal'c." Jack flailed his arm, searching, until Teal'c's large hand closed over his. "Teal'c, I need someone to tell me what just happened here."

"We are still trying to ascertain that information," Teal'c said. "The attack appears to have been limited to the control room and gate room."

"I want to know who attacked us," Jack said. 

"On it, sir." 

"Who's that?" Jack rubbed at his eyes. His sight was beginning to clear, but people looked like little more than smudges of gray.

"It's Lieutenant Williams, sir."

"Williams, right," Jack said. "Well?"

"The gate was activated, General."

"Yeah, I heard it. Who activated it?"

"It...it was Dr. Jackson's authorization code."

"I'm going to kill the son of a bitch," Jack said in a flat tone. "Where'd he go?"

"He appears to have scrambled the data," Williams said. Jack's vision had cleared enough now to see that the lieutenant was shaking his head at the computer screen. 

"Does he even know how to do that?"

"Apparently so, sir." Williams dropped his head and kept his eyes focused on the monitor.

"I knew he was spending too much time with Carter," Jack muttered. He looked around. Most of the control room staff were conscious now, shaking their heads and rubbing their eyes. "Someone get a medical team up here."

"Why would Daniel Jackson leave in this manner?" Teal'c asked. 

"Not just Daniel. I'll bet you a month's salary he took Shifu with him."

"He has been trying to find a way to help Shifu with his memories," Teal'c said. He looked out the window toward the gate. 

"Yes," Jack said. He gave one of the unoccupied chairs an angry shove. "God forbid he'd let us help."

"Colonel Carter and I have been unable to provide any useful information," Teal'c said with obvious regret. 

"That's not the point," Jack said. "Whatever plan he came up with, he should've talked to me about it."

"Perhaps he believed you would not agree to his plan," Teal'c said. 

"Doesn't matter," Jack said. "Walter, get Carter back here on the double. Williams, see if you can unscramble the address. And Teal'c...."

"Yes, O'Neill?"

"Go...kill a punching bag for me."

* * *

"Shifu? Shifu!" Daniel stopped walking to listen for a response. He sighed and resumed his search when the temple remained silent. On his first trip to Kheb, Daniel hadn't had a chance to do much exploring. This time his first priority had been to discover the physical parameters of the temple. 

What he needed was a map, a blueprint of some kind. The temple was a chaotic assemblage of meditation rooms, all similar to the room in which Daniel had first encountered the monk. Similar, but not the same: each room held different texts on its walls. Daniel theorized that a person was supposed to chose a particular subject on which to meditate, and then chose the room with the appropriate text. 

Unfortunately, Daniel had never quite grasped Oma's Zen-like teachings, or her method of organization, assuming she had one. He and Shifu had had to pick a starting point at random and then begin working methodically from room to room, hoping that they'd recognize the information they needed when they found it.

"Shifu," Daniel called again. He was starting to lose patience; this wasn't the first time Shifu had wandered off. 

"Daniel?"

"Geez!" Daniel startled, then turned to find Shifu standing right behind him. "Where have you been?"

"Exploring," Shifu said.

"We agreed the best plan is to translate all the texts in one room before moving on to the next. And this is nowhere near the room you're supposed to be working in."

"It's taking too long," Shifu said, clearly unrepentant. 

"I know it's tedious, but we have to be thorough or we'll miss something," Daniel said. 

"You should continue the translation," Shifu said.

"Really? And what will you be doing?" Daniel asked. 

"I will go through each room again," Shifu said, apparently unfazed by Daniel's facetious tone. "What I require *is* here. I will find it."

"Shifu," Daniel began to protest. 

"I am more familiar with Oma's teachings. I can understand the texts in a way you cannot," Shifu said. "The search will go faster if I am free to choose where I will search."

"If that's true, then maybe I should just follow you."

"You wish to record all of the teachings?"

"Well...yes," Daniel admitted. "I'd like to see if I can find something that would help me understand my own ascension."

"Then proceed with your research. I will continue with mine."

Daniel watched as Shifu walked away, feeling a little uncomfortable at being so summarily dismissed by a child, even if he was a somewhat extraordinary child. 

"So glad we had this little chat," Daniel said under his breath. Shifu did know more of Oma and her teachings, and he was more likely to recognize the clues to what they were seeking. And Daniel was going to have to suck it up and allow a child--*this* child--to give the orders.

* * *

Jack paced across Teal'c's room, candle flames flickering in his wake.

"Teal'c, I'm going to ask you to do something. I want to emphasize that this is a request, not an order."

"Of course, O'Neill."

"No, not 'of course'," Jack said. He finally stopped his pacing directly in front of Teal'c. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets as he gathered his thoughts. "I'm sending SG-2 to Kheb."

"You believe that is where Daniel Jackson has taken Shifu." Teal'c nodded, agreeing with Jack's assessment.

"Yeah. He probably thinks that's the best place to find information or contact the other Ascended. He'll be looking for any way to help Shifu. I don't have a problem with that, per se, but I'm more concerned with Daniel's safety."

"That is my priority as well."

"Thing is--that may mean that someone will have to do something... unpleasant," Jack said. 

"You fear that it may be necessary to destroy the child?" Teal'c asked after a moment of thought.

"Yes, I fear that," Jack said. 

"If I believe Daniel Jackson's life is at risk, I will not hesitate to use whatever measures are necessary."

"I don't want you to have to do it."

"I understand. None of us wish for such a resolution. But if it is unavoidable...."

"You know what it'll do to Daniel?" Jack said, turning on Teal'c. "You know what it'll do to the two of you?"

"I am aware."

Jack stared hard at Teal'c, trying to provoke him, intimidate him. Teal'c's expression didn't change. "No, forget it."

"O'Neill?"

"Your orders are to bring them home. Both of them," Jack said. He marched to the door. "I'll take care of the kid if necessary."

"I do not believe that is wise."

"Of course it isn't wise." Jack gave a helpless shrug. "I'm going to hope that Daniel's found a way to eliminate Shifu's memories. If not, we try to contain the kid. He doesn't have any super powers, right?"

"Not to my knowledge. That does not, however, preclude the possibility."

"It's nice to know I'm not the biggest pessimist on this planet," Jack said. "I'll leave it to your best judgment, Teal'c. Bring both of them back if you can. If not, bring Daniel back."

* * *

Daniel strolled a short way down the path that led into the courtyard and the main temple entrance. A light breeze blew through the trees, refreshing and reviving. 

Daniel only intended to take fifteen minutes to clear his head. Then he'd return to the infuriating task of translating Oma's cryptic teachings. Part of the problem was that he could never completely suppress his thoughts about Shifu. The boy was starting to give Daniel a serious case of the willies. It was like dealing with multiple personality syndrome; if Jack were here he'd be calling him Sybil by now.

There were three distinct Shifus. One was the boy just learning to enjoy normal kid stuff like riding a bike and watching movies and eating corn on the cob. The second was the enlightened Shifu, a person so serene and focused he made Teal'c look like he suffered from attention deficit disorder. Either of those Shifus was welcome. Daniel had hoped, still hoped, that Shifu would grow to become a mixture of those two entities. 

The third Shifu was the problem. The Goa'uld-influenced Shifu, the cold, dismissive Shifu. The Shifu that, frankly, creeped Daniel out. 

The sound of wood cracking snapped Daniel out of his thoughts. He spun, pulling out his gun.

"Whoa, Jackson!"

"Ferretti?" Daniel lowered his gun as the members of SG-2 and Teal'c emerged from the trees. 

"Kel sha, Daniel Jackson."

"Hi, Teal'c. What are you doing here?"

"General sends his regards, and back-up," Ferretti said with a tip of his cap. The other members of SG-2, Robinson, Delong, and Edwards, nodded to Daniel.

"Well, that's very thoughtful of him, but we don't need back-up."

"Not an option, Daniel. Orders," Ferretti explained. Daniel turned to Teal'c. 

"O'Neill was concerned that you are here alone with a child that many Goa'uld, and Jaffa as well, would consider a threat," Teal'c explained. "He merely wished to ensure your safety."

"There really is no danger here," Daniel said. "There's nothing for you to do."

"Good," Ferretti said. He waved his team on. "I'm tired of getting my ass whupped every time I go through the gate."

* * *

"General," Sam said as she burst into Jack's office.

"Colonel," Jack said, looking at Sam with a reproving eye.

"Why wasn't I told about the mission to Kheb?"

"Because it wasn't any of your business?" Jack scrawled his signature across another report and slid it to the side. 

"Sir," Sam protested. "Daniel's there. Teal'c is there. I should be there, too."

"You weren't needed for the operation. I've already got enough manpower on Kheb," Jack said. "And I want to know that Daniel will have someone to turn to when he comes back."

"I...don't understand."

"This situation is going to go extremely pear shaped before all is said and done."

"General, I know pessimism comes naturally to you...."

"Has nothing to do with my outlook. This is Daniel. Daniel doesn't get happy endings," Jack said. A pained look came over Sam's face and she sank into the chair across from Jack. "Bottom line--Daniel's going to feel hurt and betrayed. I want to know he'll have someone to talk to."

"Whether I'm on Kheb or not, he'll include me in the blame," Sam said. "If it's one of us, it's all of us."

"Maybe," Jack said, shrugging. "But Daniel managed to feel sympathy for a Goa'uld host even though he hated Apophis with a passion. He's pretty good at sorting out the bad guys from the good guys."

"You're not the bad guy, sir."

Jack blew out a long breath. "No, but it may be a while before Daniel is willing to admit that."

* * *

"You're not my father."

"No. No, I'm not. But I'm the husband of your mother," Daniel said. He tried to keep his voice low. He didn't know where the other men were, and he really didn't want them hearing this side of Shifu. Teal'c was suspicious enough.

"Apophis was the husband of my mother," Shifu said. "Shau're was just an incubator."

"Shau're was more than that," Daniel said. "She was strong enough to influence Amaunet's actions. On the day you were born, Amaunet could've betrayed me to Apophis. Sha're prevented her from doing that. She saved my life."

Shifu laughed. His voice was still too soft and high pitched to do justice to a truly evil chuckle, but his youth made it all that more chilling to hear. 

"You're so gullible, Daniel." Shifu sneered. "That wasn't Shau're. *Amaunet* chose to let you live."

"Why would she do that?"

"She knew that, because of what I am, I would always be in danger from other Goa'uld. There were none she could trust, not even Apophis. You, on the other hand, would do almost anything for Shau're, including protecting the child she had by another man. Amaunet allowed you to live so that she could use you if necessary."

"You're wrong."

"It is the truth."

"There's no way you could know that," Daniel insisted. "Your knowledge of Amaunet would've ended with your birth. Even before that since Amaunet was in a sort of hibernation during the pregnancy."

Shifu laughed again, the high sound sending a shiver down Daniel's spine. 

"Shau're was...."

"Was a pathetic coward huddled deep within her own mind. Amaunet was always in control," Shifu said, his look triumphant. Daniel's face paled even as he shook his head in denial. "Amaunet pretended to be your beloved wife so that she could use you. Kasuf as well, although that superstitious fool wasn't hard to manipulate." 

"You're lying. Oma...."

"Oma was able to suppress my memories," Shifu agreed. "She was able to turn me from my true path. Had she not been diverted it is possible I would never have recovered from her interference."

"Oma was trying to help you. Just like Shau're did. Just like I'm trying to do."

"I have always known what I am, what my purpose is," Shifu said. "*She* told me. She taught me everything I needed to know before I was ever born. You were nothing more than a tool to be used."

* * *

"I have been watching the harcesis," Teal'c said. He'd insisted that Daniel accompany him outside the temple for a discussion. That alone had set off alarms in Daniel's mind, but he'd been expecting, dreading, a confrontation. 

"He's not just a harcesis," Daniel said, pacing in an attempt to control his agitation. "He's a child. Shau're's child."

"There is nothing of Shau're in this boy."

"You don't know that."

"Not with absolute certainty," Teal'c said. "Not as yet."

"Given what he is we have to make allowances."

"Allowances have been made, but there are limits."

"And if he exceeds these arbitrary limits...?" Daniel asked. 

"Appropriate measures will be taken to ensure that he cannot harm anyone."

"Appropriate? Tell me, Teal'c, just what does 'appropriate' encompass?"

"I will do whatever is required."

"You killed my wife, now you're willing to kill the last small piece of her that remains?" Daniel accused. 

"It was not a decision made lightly," Teal'c said, confirming Daniel's worst suspicions. "Nor was it made by myself alone."

"Jack." Daniel said, disappointed. 

"General O'Neill fears for your safety. As do I."

"And if I told you I wasn't in any danger?"

"I would say that you are either lying or perilously blind to the threat."

"He's just a kid," Daniel said. "Can you do that? Can you execute a child?"

"I have done so before, and with far less reason," Teal'c said, his face impassive. Daniel stared, shocked by the admission and by the acts that lay behind it.

"I won't let you do it," Daniel said when he'd found his voice again. 

"You will be unable to stop me."

"I'll never forgive you."

"Perhaps."

"Teal'c...."

"Sirs!"

"Not now," Daniel snapped at Sergeant Edwards. 

"Yes, sir, now," Edwards said. Daniel and Teal'c turned to look at him. "Colonel Ferretti said you need to see this right now."

Frowning, Daniel jogged after Edwards. The sergeant led them through the courtyard and into one of the meditation rooms, the one where Daniel had first encountered Oma years ago. Daniel stopped running as he crossed the threshold. He took a moment to assess the situation, then began walking forward slowly, his hands spread at his sides. 

"What's going on?" Daniel asked Ferretti. He was standing on one side of the room, waiting.

"Don't know," Ferretti said. His gun was pointed at the floor, but he was watching Shifu intently. "I was doing a routine patrol and found the kid with that. Robinson says it's packing a whole lot of power."

Robinson was standing on the other side of the room. He, too, had his gun pointing safely away while he watched Shifu. He gave Daniel a quick nod to confirm Ferretti's statement.

Daniel moved closer to the central area. Shifu was standing in the middle of the enclosure, his hands clasped loosely in front of him. At his feet was vaguely familiar looking device. It had a larger girth than the modules Daniel had seen before, and emitted a deep purple glow.

"Shifu, is that a ZPM?" 

"It is similar, but no."

"Then what is it?"

"I suppose you would call it a bomb," Shifu said in a disinterested tone. Ferretti swung his gun up, aimed directly at the boy. Teal'c immediately began to move closer, a zat in his hand.

"No," Daniel shouted. He stuck a hand out to keep Teal'c behind him. "Ferretti, back off. In fact, all of you just...leave."

"Sorry, Daniel, but that's not going to happen," Ferretti said. "In case you weren't listening--he's got a bomb."

"I heard. Why don't you give me a chance to see if we can't resolve this without killing anyone?"

Ferretti glanced at Teal'c. Teal'c gave him a slight nod and they both backed slowly around the circumference of the room. Robinson joined them at the door.

"We shall remain just outside, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said. 

"Fine, whatever," Daniel said. He kept his eyes on Shifu and waited until he heard the footsteps behind him fade away. Taking a deep breath, Daniel started to walk toward Shifu.

"Do not come closer," Shifu warned.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Daniel said. He stepped just inside the low enclosure and sat down. "And I'm not going to let them hurt you either."

"You couldn't stop them. Fortunately, I don't need your protection," Shifu said.

"Please, come sit down with me."

"Why?"

"So we can talk," Daniel said. "So you can help me understand."

"You're not capable of understanding."

"Maybe not," Daniel said with a little shrug. "But can't you at least try to explain?"

Shifu smiled, but it didn't reach the flat black of his eyes.

"Okay, then humor me. I mean--you weren't planning to detonate that any time soon, were you?"

"Oma built it, you know," Shifu said. He ignored Daniel's question, but he did move closer until he was standing just a couple of feet from Daniel. 

"Why would Oma build a bomb?"

"She didn't. It's a power source." Shifu glanced back at the device, smiling again. "A very special power."

"Powerful enough for what? To kill all of us?"

"This is the means by which I will begin to fulfill my destiny." Shifu turned back to Daniel, and Daniel could almost see Apophis in the gloating expression on Shifu's face. "A destiny greater than even my father dreamed of."

"He wasn't your father and you're not a Goa'uld," Daniel said.

"You're right. I'm not a Goa'uld; I'm better. With the power of this device I will achieve ascension, and I will be the most powerful being in the galaxy." 

"Oh, god." Daniel rubbed at his forehead. If he couldn't find a way to reach Shifu now, he'd likely be losing his last chance to ever reach him. "I realize that part of you has been influenced by the Goa'uld. I understand that now. But part of you is human. Is...is part of Shau're."

Daniel barely had time to react when Shifu kicked out. He threw his hand out behind him as Shifu's foot impacted with the side of his head, knocking him off balance. Before he could recover, Shifu kicked out again. Daniel's head snapped back so hard he wondered for one dazed moment if the crack he heard was his neck breaking. 

"Shifu," Daniel pleaded. He tried to push himself back up to a sitting position when he saw Shifu move back to the device.

"It is time for me to continue on my path," Shifu said, his voice utterly calm. He pushed three buttons on the side of the device. "And it is time for your path to end."

"Shifu!"

Daniel's shout was interrupted as Teal'c's hand grabbed him by the upper arm and dragged him to his feet. Teal'c spun him around and shoved him toward the door, following closely behind.

"Clear the area," Teal'c called as they stumbled into the courtyard. Ferretti grabbed at his radio, yelling orders as he and Edwards ran after Teal'c and Daniel.

"No, damn it, wait." Daniel managed to pull away from Teal'c as they staggered down an incline just beyond the outer wall. Teal'c grabbed him by the front of his shirt and practically threw him toward the tree line. Daniel hit the ground hard on his hands and knees, furious at Teal'c. Then a sound loud enough to shatter eardrums had them all diving for the dirt.

* * *

"Robinson?" Ferretti keyed his radio, listening. "Robinson, come in, over."

Daniel sat on a fallen tree and picked rock chips and splinters out of his palms. The blast had been accompanied by the odd sensation of being turned inside out. It had left his brain a little fuzzy; he couldn't quite put his thoughts and actions together well enough to know what he should be doing. 

Ferretti paced in a circle, holding his radio close to his ear. Teal'c ran a hand over his hair, sending a shower of dust in the air.

"Want me to take a look at that, Doc?"

"What?" Daniel looked up. Edwards pointed at Daniel's head. He ran his fingers along his hairline and pulled it back, seeing blood. He shrugged and wiped his hand on his pants. "It's just a scratch. I'm fine." 

"*Damn* it." Ferretti's jaws were clenched as he turned off the radio. He'd sent Robinson around to a back passageway at the far side of the meditation room. The idea had been that he could use his equipment to monitor the bomb, unseen by Shifu.

"We'll start a search, Colonel," Edwards told Ferretti. Ferretti had insisted that they fall back and regroup within the forest until they could be reasonably sure that it was safe to return to the temple.

"Yeah, we'll search," Ferretti muttered. "Something tells me we ain't going to find anything." 

"We have a few hours of daylight left," Teal'c said. "Let us see what we may find."

"Right. Edwards, you're with me. Delong, go with Teal'c." Ferretti turned to Teal'c. "We'll work in from the east side."

"We will approach from the south," Teal'c agreed.

"Stay here, Daniel," Ferretti snapped when Daniel got to his feet. Daniel waited until the others were about ten feet ahead and then followed. Ferretti shook his head but said nothing more. They dug the toes of their boots in as they climbed the small rise back to the temple. Daniel stopped and stared as the other four men separated and began moving through the debris. 

There was nothing left. The concentrated power of the bomb had reduced the temple to confetti. Even the bomb itself had vaporized, leaving nothing but a shallow depression in earth. 

"Christ. We'll never find anything big enough to identify," Ferretti muttered. He turned his head to the sky. "What I can't understand is why we all didn't get blown to bits."

"It was obviously a very focused blast," Edwards said. "And going down the side of that ravine may have put us below the direct blast wave. That's probably what saved our lives."

"Colonel?" Delong held up something that glinted in the sunshine. As he turned the object, Daniel realized it was part of a dogtag. Ferretti walked to Delong and took the piece of metal. He tucked it into a pocket and turned to the rest of them.

"That's it. We're out of here."

* * *

"At least now we know why Oma never ascended Shifu."

"We do?" Jack asked Daniel. Jack sat at the head of the briefing room table. SG-2, Teal'c, and Daniel sat along the sides. They'd all showered and had their minor cuts and bruises attended to in the infirmary before preparing their preliminary reports.

"Oma must have realized that he would've been as bad as Anubis. Possibly worse," Daniel said. 

"All the knowledge of the Goa'uld, all the powers of the Ascended," Teal'c said. 

"Right," Jack said. "So this...ZPMish thing, what was it doing in the temple?" 

"Hard to say, sir," Edwards said. "We didn't even detect its presence until the kid found it and activated it."

"And Shifu planned to use it to ascend?" Jack asked, looking directly at Daniel.

"That's what he said."

"Is that possible?"

"I don't know. I'm not aware of using a large power source to ascend, but then I'm not aware of anyone ascending alone, without the help of other ascended," Daniel said. He scribbled aimlessly around the border of the mission folder, not looking at Jack.

"It wasn't exactly an explosion, sir," Edwards said. "More like an...implosion."

"Meaning what?"

"I'm not entirely sure, General. I just know that it didn't act the way I would've expected a large bomb to act. The damage was extreme, and extremely limited."

"We should've eliminated the kid the minute we got there," Ferretti muttered. 

"That would've been murder," Daniel countered, looking up. 

"And what he did wasn't?"

"That's enough," Jack said before the tension between Daniel and Ferretti could escalate. "None of us knew what was going to happen. We deal with unspecified threats every day. Sometimes one of those threats gets us before we can get it. That's a known risk of the job. Robinson knew that as well as anyone."

"I'm sure that'll be a great comfort to his wife."

"Ferretti," Jack said sharply. Ferretti clenched his jaw. Daniel stared at the table. Everyone else was pointedly not looking at Ferretti or Daniel. "I want everyone's reports on my desk within forty-eight hours. Dismissed."

Jack stood up, catching Teal'c's eye. Teal'c nodded and made a point of gathering his papers very slowly. Once everyone else had left the room, Jack sat on the corner of the table. 

"Teal'c, how certain are we that the kid didn't survive?"

"As you have seen," Teal'c said, nodding at the fragment of dogtag lying on the table. "The blast reduced everything to minute pieces. I believe it would be nearly impossible to find identifiable human remains."

"It's not even possible, is it? The kid couldn't have actually ascended," Jack said. 

"For myself, I do not believe he could have. Shifu was human, and no human could have survived such a powerful explosion."

"Implosion," Jack corrected.

"That either."

"Good." Jack stood up and Teal'c followed suit. "If you see Carter, tell her I need to see her in my office."

* * *

"Let me guess--you drew the short straw," Daniel said as Sam strolled into his back yard. 

"In a manner of speaking," Sam said. She stopped and watched Daniel as he weeded around some shrubs. He'd stripped off his shirt and his shoulders were beginning to turn pink in the late afternoon sun. It was obvious he'd been working hard for some time, probably since he'd gotten home from the SGC.

"Don't," Daniel said sharply when she started to straighten a hunk of quartz that sat just off the border of the flower bed. Sam returned the rock to its former position and stepped away. 

"Daniel...."

"Sam, I appreciate the concern but I'm really not in the mood to talk right now."

"I know," Sam said. 

"I just need some time. Alone."

"Okay." Sam started to go, then turned back. "Let me say something first, then I'll go."

"Sam...."

"There was nothing you could've done, Daniel."

"Yeah, right," Daniel muttered. He turned his back to her and leaned over to begin gathering the uprooted weeds. 

"If Oma couldn't help him, then you didn't have a chance. I hate to say it but Shifu was probably doomed from birth." Sam shrugged in apology when Daniel looked over his shoulder, glaring at her. "Melodramatic, I know, but it's the truth. The Goa'uld memories were too powerful. No one could save him, not Shau're, not Oma, not you."

"I'm inclined to agree," Daniel said tersely. "Doesn't help."

"No, I don't suppose it does. Is there anything I can do?" Sam asked. Daniel turned and offered a small smile. "Anything?"

"Time, Sam. Just give me time." 

"Right. Okay, well, you know where to find me."

"Thanks, Sam."

* * *

Jack walked around the corner into the back yard. Daniel was lying on the grass next to a flower bed, staring at a chunk of quartz. Jack stared at the rock. When it didn't give him any great insights he sat down next to Daniel. 

"Sam call you?" Daniel asked.

"Yep," Jack said. "So I'm guessing I'm probably the last person you want to see."

"It's a close tie with Teal'c," Daniel said. He gave Jack a grimace of a smile. "It wasn't your fault."

"But you blame us."

"Easier than blaming myself," Daniel said. 

"Wasn't your fault either."

"Ferretti thinks it was."

"Ferretti just lost one of his men. He's pissed at everyone and everything," Jack said. "He'll get over it. He knows it wasn't your fault."

"But it was. Shifu couldn't control his Goa'uld memories without help, and I removed his only source of help by goading Oma into dealing with Anubis." Daniel stared into the darkening sky. "He never had a chance."

"Hey, Oma was mixed up with Anubis long before you came on the scene" Jack said. "But I think you may be right about one thing-- Shifu never had a chance. Hell, I don't think he came here looking for a chance."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I think he'd already gone darkside before he got here," Jack said.

"Why would Oma send him here if there wasn't some chance we could help him?"

"That's my point, Daniel. I don't think Oma sent him."

"What?" Daniel sat up.

"Kid wanted to ascend, right? Well, with Oma gone, and no contact with any of the other glowworms, who else could help him?" Jack asked. Daniel frowned, puzzled. "You, Daniel."

"I don't remember anything about ascending."

"But Shifu didn't know that, not until he came here." Jack plucked a blade of grass. He pressed it between his thumbs and blew. Daniel's eyes widened slightly at the buzzy sound. Jack grinned at Daniel's reaction. He blew once more before tossing the blade up into the light breeze. Daniel figured it might be one of those kid things he'd missed out on. Maybe even a Midwestern kid thing. 

"The Gou'ald part of the kid wanted to ascend. He came looking for you. When you couldn't help him, he got you to take him to Kheb."

"You think it was all a set-up?" Daniel asked. Disturbed, he considered the possibility. Shifu had known of Daniel's protective, if slightly ambivalent, attitude toward him. He could've come to Earth playing the poor orphan card to gain Daniel's help. He could've arranged for Daniel to find that broken bird intending to spur him into action. He *could* have played Daniel. But that would've taken a deep understanding of the human psyche, Daniel's in particular, and sophisticated planning.

"He was just a kid," Daniel said. 

"No, *not* just a kid. He had thousands of years of Goa'uld in his head."

"He said he'd been aware from the very beginning," Daniel admitted. "Said that Amaunet was always in control, never Shau're."

"Now see, *that* I don't buy," Jack said. "I suppose it's possible that the two of them cooperated. They both wanted the kid to live so.... But I don't believe that Shau're didn't have a hand in it."

"But Shifu said...."

"He lied."

"So Shau're had some influence. And Oma. But Shifu was incapable of escaping his Goa'uld legacy and ultimately I was nothing more than his pawn?"

"That's about it," Jack said sounding slightly apologetic. 

"There's no proof."

"No, there's not," Jack agreed easily. "Which means I get to believe whatever theory works for me."

"It's not that easy."

"Daniel, whether Shifu was manipulating you from the get-go or he was genuinely looking for help, the bottom line is that you had no choice."

"So I sacrificed a child to save the world."

"What else could you do?"

"But I never get to save any one person." Daniel grimaced and pressed the heels of his hands against his temples. "It's selfish, isn't it? We've had the opportunity to impact the futures of entire planets, but all I want is to save just *one* person I care about."

"Me."

"What?" Daniel turned his head to look at Jack, puzzled.

"You said you'd never saved anyone," Jack explained. He tapped himself on the chest.

"You saved yourself," Daniel said. Jack had only needed a little positive reinforcement on Abydos. He'd done the real work himself.

"I had help."

"That's just us," Daniel said with a vague wave of his hand. "I save you, you save me. Teal'c saves me, Sam saves Teal'c...."

"We do the best we can. That's got to be worth something," Jack suggested.

"I suppose it has to be, otherwise what would be the point?"

"Exactly." Jack slapped his hands against his thighs. "So...want to go out and get stinking drunk or stay here and get stinking drunk?"

"Getting drunk never solved anything," Daniel said. 

"Solves thinking," Jack said. He made a show of rubbing his temples and Daniel couldn't help but smile. 

"I'm not really in the mood to go out," Daniel said. 

"Great. Got the beer in the truck. You call for pizza." Jack jumped to feet with a vigor that gave lie to his constant complaints of age and arthritis. He dusted off his hands and leaned over, reaching for Daniel. 

Daniel considered the offer and the mission and a family that could've been his but never was. Then he reached out and let Jack help him get back on his feet.


End file.
